13 April 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-04-13 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Presented from Radio Leeds, as part of Sound City 1996. Sessions *Records only Tracklisting *Snippet of intro to show # *Son Of Sam AKA: Epidemic (Compilation CD: Sound City Leeds '96 Compilation Sound City 96) *Henry's Dress: Hey Allison (album - Bust 'Em Green) Slumberland SLR 54 *Purusha & Lovely Genette: Gasoline (12" - Gasoline / Cambigil) Soundclash SOUND 005 # *Folk Implosion: Palm Of My Hand (7" - Palm Of My Hand / Mood Swing) Communion Label COMM 39 *Orange: I Know Compilation (CD: Sound City Leeds '96 Compilation SOUND CITY 96) *Scorpio: Welcome The Drummer (Year 2000 mix) (v/a album - Music Box: A New Era In Drum & Bass) Full Cycle FCYLP 01 # $/@ *Lazerboy: Blues For Donald (split 10" Quigley - Spring Will Be A Little Late This Year) Vespertine VES 001 @ *Jah Stitch: Ragga Muffin Style (album - Original Ragga Muffin (1975-1977)) Blood & Fire BAFCD 010 # @ *Coping Saw: Real Dream (7" EP - Gettin' Nice With... Neptunes / Cake Productions CAKE 011V *Demonic Emotions: Stuck On A Space Trip (12") TeC TEC 08 # @ *Nood: Japanese For Travellers (album - HettyLettyNetty) dBut DBUT INTER@MBIENCE 2 # @ *Melt-Banana: It's In The Pillcase (7") Skin Graft GR 24 @ *John Richards: Motorway Madness (v/a album - The Sound Of Action) MML 009 # @ *Glamourous Hooligan: Unusual Suspect (12") Armadillo ARM 003 # @ John experiments with 33 and 45rpm, but at the end of the track, realises that he has transposed records into the wrong sleeves, specifically DJ Gavi B while timing tracks earlier in the day. *Man Or Astro-Man?: King Of The Monsters (7" - Welcome To The Sonic Space Age) Clawfist XPIG 28 @ intro only on file *Spring: When The Night Falls CD: Spring Catalogue SPRING 002 *Roni Size, DJ Krust & DJ Die: I Remember (v/a album - Music Box: A New Era In Drum & Bass) Full Cycle FCYLP 01 #'' @'' *North 7 Super Slots: Pop The Slot (v/a 7" - North 7 Action Sound!) Real REAL 104 @'' *Overseer: Fire & Adrenalin (Compilation CD: Sound City Leeds '96 Compilation SOUND CITY 96) # @ *New Bad Things: Diphenhydramine (album - Society) Lissy's LISS13 *Hooton 3 Car: Drone (7") Out Of Step WOOS 10S *Oochie: Tsunami (v/a album - Sound City Leeds '96 Compilation SOUND CITY 96) # @ *DJ Gavi B: Keep On (Pressing) (12" - The Taller Boy) Magma GAMT 2 # @ *Sweeney: Why? (7") Rotator RRSV 105 *Mono Men: Another Way (7") Estrus ES782 *Black Star Liner: Harmon Session Special XI (12") EXP Recordings EXP005 # @ *Astroburger: Aztec (7" - Get With It) Big Ball BIG BALL 014 @ *Ism: Pulsebeat (Zetetic Mix) (12" - Turtle Z) ISMT 001 # @ Tracks marked # available on '''File 1'. Tracks marked $ available on File 2. Tracks marked @ available on File 3. File ;Name *1) dat_108.mp3 *2) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE283 *3) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE284 ;Length *1) 3:09:09 (01:26:48 to 02:35:21) (to 1:31:10 unique) *2) 1:32:39 (from 1:28:51) *3) 1:33:43 (to 1:14:02) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 108 *2) Created from LE283 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 283 *3) Created from LE284 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 284 *Lorcan's home page used to complete track listing: many thanks to him. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes